femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rita Worth (Human Target)
Rita Worth (Leslie Bevis) is the hidden main villainess of "Designed by Chance", episode 1.03 of ABC's Human Target (airdate August 1, 1992). She was a former model to fashion designer Garner St. John, while later serving as his assistant. She was first shown being introduced by Garner to Christopher Chance and Libby Page, the latter of whom was Garner's ex-girlfriend. Christopher and Libby had convinced Garner to accept their help after he was the victim of a murder attempt during a date in Paris he was having with Libby, having become convinced that one of Garner's business rivals was responsible. Their investigation had Christopher posing as Garner, which saved Garner from another attempt on his life during a fashion show, with Christopher being shot (non-fatally due to wearing a bulletproof vest) by a sniper. Over the course of the team's investigation, Jeff Carlyle learned from one of Garner's models that his seemingly amicable relationship with Rita was actually tense, as Rita was the creator of many of Garner's fashion designs while Garner took all the credit for them. Garner also revealed to Libby that he was planning to let Rita go as his assistant, revealing how her mistakes had cost him two major contracts and how he'd had his lawyer give Rita a termination notice two weeks prior. Christopher and Libby also discovered that Garner had listed Rita and three of his models as beneficiaries in his life insurance policy, with this and the revelation that a woman had rented the car that almost struck Garner in the first attempt on his life allowing Libby to realize the truth: Rita had attempted to strike and kill Garner with the car, and later hired a hitman when her attempt failed. Christopher and Libby confronted Rita in Garner's office after having her called there, revealing to her how they'd uncovered her villainous secret and the fact that she used her original name Caroline Helsinger to rent out the car and cashed out a stock portfolio of hers to pay her hired hitman. After initially denying the accusations, the evil Rita confessed to trying to kill Garner in an attempt to take over his company, while also accusing Garner of using her and boasting that he could never share the spotlight with anyone, Libby included, before asking for her lawyer. Christopher then advised Rita to call off the hitman in order to avoid the death penalty, only for Rita to reveal she had no way of contacting him. Chris was ultimately able to subdue the hitman and save Garner, while Rita was arrested (off-screen) for her attempts to kill her boss. Trivia *With Human Target being cancelled after one season, Rita Worth serves as the show's first and only villainess. Quotes *(Libby: "You wanted to run his company. You dreamed about it for a long, long time, so when you found that letter of termination, you felt betrayed and used, didn't you, Rita?") What do you think? He set me up. His strong right arm so he can throw me away like some old magazine. He won't share the spotlight with anyone. Not with me, and certainly not with you." (Rita's confession to trying to kill Garner St. John) Gallery Rita Worth2.png Rita Worth Reveal.png|Rita during her villainous reveal Category:1990s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Model Category:Redhead Category:Vehicle Weapon Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested